


Oh Belle, Belle, Belle

by Afaye



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: 5×18, Belle is a brat, Communication, F/M, Fix-It, Rumplestiltskin takes control, Taking the trash out, non Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 01:04:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6590395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Afaye/pseuds/Afaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I hated today's episode, so I decided to fix the Rumbelle end. It is a one-short convo, basically Rumplestiltskin tells Belle to get her shit together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh Belle, Belle, Belle

"I can prick myself faster than you can move." Belle warned Rumplestiltskin. He groaned, what was wrong with this woman? "Yes dearie, I am sure you can, but you can't prick yourself if you can bloody well move."He hissed throwing at her a cloud of smoke, immobilising her immediately. "Rumplestiltskin! Undo this magic right now." He shook his head, walked towards his frozen wife and took the damned curse from her. "I have tried so hard to deal with this Belle, I truly have. You don't seem to understand that all these attempts of yours at heroism are nothing more than childish tantrums." He crushed the curse into a sprinkling of green-gold powder. "I don't want to talk to you about to heroism." Belle screamt at him. "Oh, but you will. You see, you aren't moving till we have this conversation, you have delayed it too long."  
"I delayed it? You are never honest with me!" Rumplestiltskin pulled himself a chair and settled in front of her. "I showed you myself, I was honest. I am not a Prince or a nobleman, Belle, all I have, all this power is because of the dagger. You think that those 'friends' of yours are the purest souls, achieving their aims without harm? Snow White killed Cora, David and her were the reason Maleficent was separated from her daughter for thirty years, years in which that girl had no free will over her self, because they decided their child deserved a chance that she didn't. Regina burnt villages, killed, held you captive for twenty eight years, poisoned her step daughter and cursed us all into this land without magic. Yes, I made the curse, because I had to find my son. The same son, who I remind you was killed by Zelena, the green witch who held me captive, tortured me, used me and now you go to her for aid? I am doing this your way, trying not to burn down anymore souls and here you standing accusing me of being the cause of Gaston's eternal suffering? You, my darling wife are the one who pushed him into the river. You tried to control me when all I wanted to do was save you and our child. You might be willing to risk our child for the redemption of a man who wanted you for nothing more than your flesh, but I won't. If you hadn't been so much of a brat, we could all have been safe home, you, me and our baby. I am done with you blackmailing me, done with these frivolous tantrums. Those 'friends', they do not care about us. If it were up to them, they would happily sacrifice me to save their precious Hook, the same man who tried to kill you twice, who shot you and pushed you over the town line. Honestly, I think Lacey was more accepting of me than you ever will be." Belle gasped. "That's not true! I love you, I know you can be a good man, why is that so wrong?" She cajoled him. "The thing is love, when I had a heart as white as snow, quite literally, you chose to leave me. You like the beast more than you will admit, even to yourself. I have been faithful to you, loved you after all the ordeals you have put me through, gone past the fact that you left me limp and cold to die outside the town and let Will Scarlet warm your bed eventhough we were still married. For all the wrongs I have supposedly done unto you, you have done me ten. If I can accept you as you are, why can't you? Not that it matters now, I am done dealing with these hypocritical beliefs of yours. You can put yourself to sleep and depend on that spineless man who threw you in a mine cart to revive you, for all I care. What I will not let you risk is my child. I won't allow anything to happen to this baby. I will do what it takes to get Hades to burn the contract, even if it means killing everyone one of those half - witted goody two shoes who don't have the sense to leave my grandson out of danger. I will bring down the world for my child, and since this is not the first time I am doing it, you can be sure these aren't empty words. So grow out of your books, little Belle and behave like a mother, your job isn't to save them or pave the road to my salvation, all I need you to do is stay out of the way while I take care of Hades. And if you can't do it willingly, I will be happy to chain you to the bed in the backroom of the shop. We'll see how soon do your friends realise that you are missing."


End file.
